Squeeze Once for Yes
by Knope.We.Can
Summary: Beca finds herself being pulled into a fast friendship with a gorgeous redhead and, for the first time in years, she wishes she hadn't built her protective walls so high. Multi-chapter fic. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another fanfic I've been writing in my head while bored at work. Let me know what you think :) (btw, don't like Bechloe then don't read :) )**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

_I don't know what I'm doing here._ Beca thought, staring down at the party she had been dragged to as part of her initiation into the Bellas. Everyone was drinking and dancing and singing and she was sat alone on the stone steps that lined the amphitheatre-like space.

"Becaw!" She saw Jesse drunkenly make his way towards her. She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from smiling as her best friend clambered over seats and pushed through groups of people. She had known Jesse for as long as she could remember and was a little relieved to see him. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?" He said when he finally reached her, swaying slightly. "You're one of those a cappella girls, I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"Dude, you did not just say that to me." Beca said, her mouth hanging open, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. That didn't feel good." He grimaced, finishing the last of his drink. "You're like my sister."

"Yeah. It was gross, dude. You should probably go and maybe never drink again." She said, laughing slightly.

"Good idea. I'm gonna go try and chat up that blonde instead." He said, closing one eye and pointing over at Aubrey. Beca snorted.

"Good luck."

"You don't need luck when you're as handsome as me, Becs." And with that he left, stumbling slightly.

"Please be careful!" She called after him. Beca stood up and wondered if she'd be able to sneak back to her dorm without being caught when her hands were grabbed and she suddenly found herself centimetres away from a pair of shockingly blue eyes. "Hi." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Curls of ginger hair fell down the face of the girl and Beca realised she was staring into the eyes of Chloe, AKA the Shower Invader. The redhead was saying something but Beca's mind had wandered back into that shower. She wondered if Chloe was thinking about it to, as the redhead brought their faces impossibly closer, their noses almost touching.

"I think we're gonna be really fast friends." Chloe said, releasing Beca enough for her to pull away.

"Well, you saw me naked, so..." Beca said, winking and then mentally cursing herself for it. Chloe giggled and winked back. Something stirred in her stomach at the girl's laugh.

"Can I get you a drink?" Chloe said, finally releasing Beca's hands.

"Uh, no thanks." She said, running a hand through her hair, a sure sign she was nervous. The redhead pouted at her. "I don't drink." Beca said by way of explanation.

"How come?" She asked.

"I just don't." Beca tried not to sound too blunt. She had just met this girl so was hardly about to tell her her life story. Still, being rude to Chloe would be like kicking a puppy. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Then Chloe smiled, and Beca swore she saw a glint in the redhead's eyes.

"So you're one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, huh?" Chloe said.

"You could say that." The brunette said, a grin spreading across her face.

"Let's get out of here. I know a great all night diner."

"What about aca-initiation night?" Beca said sarcastically, her eyes rolling at the name of this party.

"I'd rather get to know you." Chloe linked her arm through Beca's and lead her away from the party. "You're a conundrum wrapped in a riddle m'lady." Beca just laughed, allowing herself to be pulled along.

Five minutes later and they were sitting across from one another in a diner, cups of coffee in front of them.

"So who was that Treblemaker chatting you up earlier?" Chloe said, stirring her coffee.

"Jesse?" Beca laughed. "Dude, no. He wasn't chatting me up. He's like my brother, we've known each other for like forever. I mean, we made out in high school once but it was just plain awkward."

"Well that's a relief. Aubrey would have had your scarf for hooking up with a Treble."

"That oath was serious?" Beca's eyebrows were raised.

"Dixie-chick serious." Chloe said with a deadpan expression before breaking into a giggle. Beca knew she'd never get used to that sound. "But seriously though she'd totes throw a fit." Beca laughed and took a drink of her coffee. "We should play 20 questions." She said, suddenly excited.

"What?" Beca asked, a little uneasily.

"You know, like, yes or no questions. Get to know each other better." Chloe grinned.

"I, uh, I'm not very good at games like this." Beca's stomach was twisting slightly. She really wasn't good at sharing personal stuff about herself.

"Don't worry, I'm aca-awesome at them." Chloe said, reaching across the table and taking Beca's hand in her own. Beca stared at their now entwined hands and felt her cheeks blush.

"So you really don't get personal boundaries do you?" Beca said, laughing despite how hot and uncomfortable she suddenly felt.

"Dude, I walked in on you showering. This," she gestured to their hands, "this is nothing." And yet Beca couldn't help but feel that this physical contact was more intrusive than bursting in on her shower. What she couldn't explain, however, was that despite everything, she didn't want the redhead to let go. "So when I ask you a question, you squeeze once for yes and twice for no. That okay?" Chloe said, using her other hand to sip her coffee. Beca hesitated for a second before squeezing Chloe's hand once. "Awesome! Don't worry, we'll start off easy." Chloe bit her bottom lip and stared at the ceiling while trying to think of a question. _She's so adorable. Wait, what?!_ Beca found herself thinking. She shook her head slightly, trying to rid herself of the thought. "Okay, aside from Jessie, have you ever kissed a guy?" Beca sighed slight before squeezing Chloe's hand twice. "For serious?!" Beca rolled her eyes and squeezed once. "But how is that possible?! Have you seen you?!" Beca laughed. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Two squeezes. "Oh my god!"

"Dude, you're not making this any easier." Beca said with a small laugh. Chloe was still staring at her, open mouthed. "Come on, do I have to spell it out?" Chloe's brows furrowed in confusion. "Ask me if I've ever had sex." Beca said with a sigh.

"Have you?" She asked. Beca squeezed once. Chloe was even more confused now, she was biting her lip again. Suddenly a smile crept across Chloe's face. "Oh." She said. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Beca grinned and squeezed once.

"Took you long enough." Beca said, giving Chloe her trademark eye roll.

"And you've had a girlfriend?" Chloe asked. Beca couldn't be sure but she thought Chloe's smile was a little bigger than it had been before and her eyes a little darker. Beca squeezed once.

"What about you?" Beca said, eager to shift the focus away from her own relationship history.

"Oh totes. Girlfriends and boyfriends." Chloe said with a wink. Beca's mouth suddenly felt dry. "My turn again!" She said happily. They carried on playing for what felt like hours, each squeeze of the hand bringing another of Beca's carefully constructed walls crashing down. They fell into an easy silence, their hands still linked on the table. "So how come you don't drink?" Chloe asked softly, her thumb absentmindedly brushing across Beca's knuckles. Beca swallowed slightly. She found herself wanting to tell Chloe but the words seemed like they were lodged in her throat. She opened her mouth and then closed it when nothing would come out.

"Sorry." Beca muttered after another unsuccessful attempt at speaking.

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me." They were silent for a few more minutes. "How about that scar on your stomach?" Chloe asked, her eyes not meeting Beca's, instead staring intently at their hands.

"How..." Beca's voice was a little croaky. "How did you..." She swallowed again.

"I saw it in the shower." Chloe looked up now, her electric blue eyes meeting Beca's stormy blue eyes. "You tell me how you got yours and I'll tell you about mine." Chloe said, her free hand tracing along the small scar on her forehead. Beca hadn't even noticed it.

"I had surgery a few years ago." Beca said, deliberately leaving out the details.

"Is that why you don't drink?" Chloe said, her eyes showing her concern.

"Sort of. Tell me about yours." Beca said.

"I was playing in the street by my house as a kid and I got hit by a car." She said, her smile a little sad.

"Holy shit." Beca said. Chloe chuckled lightly.

"I used to tell people Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby." She said. Beca laughed.

"I need a cool cover story for mine." Beca said, lifting her shirt slightly so Chloe could see it. The scar was about six-inches long but almost invisible against Beca's pale skin.

"Tell people a shark tried to eat your kidney." Chloe said. Beca's laugh didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It's pretty late." Beca said, finally removing her hand from Chloe's. Her hand was suddenly cold and she immediately missed the contact.

"I'll walk you back." Chloe said, expertly putting the smile back on her face that had slipped the moment Beca pulled away. She was tempted to link her arm with Beca's again but decided against it. Beca didn't say it, but she was disappointed when the redhead kept her distance this time. They reached her dorm a short time later. Chloe reached into Beca's pocket and took her phone, entering her own number into it and taking Beca's number for herself. "I had a really great night, Beca." Chloe said with a grin that seemed almost shy.

"Yeah. Me too." The small brunette smiled. "Text me when you get home."

"I will." And then Chloe leaned forward and kissed the brunette on the cheek. "Night." The redhead turned and left, leaving Beca leaning against her door, her hand touching the burning spot on her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed so far! I love you all :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

Beca tried to sleep that night, she really did. But after three hours of tossing and turning she gave up. Lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling she let out a frustrated sigh. Her mind was racing. She sat up and moved over to he desk, starting up her laptop. She spent the hours leading up to dawn by mixing music, trying to methodically work through her feelings for Chloe by blending songs together. She would go over the same piece of music again and again, ironing out the imperfections. She found the repetition relaxing and she eventually felt herself unwind and her mind switch off. Just as she had decided to get some sleep, her phone vibrated on the desk.

**Aubrey: Don't forget girls, Bella rehearsal today in one hour.**

Beca groaned and headed for the showers, hoping she would have time for a double espresso before whatever the blonde would subject them to during their first rehearsal.

Several hours later and Beca had definitely begun to question what had possessed her to even audition for this maniac. It was near the end of the rehearsal and Aubrey had them running up and down stairs, they had been going for about half an hour when Beca ground to a halt, totally out of breath and clutching a stitch in her side. Yes, she was definitely regretting her lack of sleep and her decision to skip breakfast this morning.

"I didn't tell you to stop Beca!" Aubrey yelled. Beca waved a dismissive hand in her direction. She took a few deep breaths and once she was satisfied that she wasn't about to either throw up or pass out she tried to carry on running. Instead, a pair of hands pushed her into a chair and forced a bottle of water into her hand. She looked up to see Chloe standing over her, one of her eyebrows raised.

"You look you're about to drop." She said, sitting beside the brunette.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Beca said, taking gulps of the water, her hand still clutching her side. She knew the pain was just from the run but it still made her nervous whenever the area around her scar hurt.

"And I bet you skipped breakfast too." Chloe said, disapprovingly.

"You know me too well." Chloe had noticed the way Beca was holding her side and her concern grew.

"Are you okay?" Chloe's voice had quietened considerably.

"Fine." Beca said, moving her hand away a little too quickly. Chloe took Beca's hand in her own.

"You know the drill. Are you really okay?" Chloe asked. Beca squeezed once. "Do you think you can carry on running?" Beca squeezed twice. "Aubrey!" Chloe called, dropping Beca's hand. "I think we should probably call it a day. We don't want to over work them on their first rehearsal." Aubrey didn't really see how they had been over worked but after looking at the group of out of breath and red faced girls in front of her she knew it was pointless trying to push them further.

"Fine." Aubrey said and the girls sighed with relief.

"God bless you ginge!" Fat Amy cried, dropping dramatically onto a chair. "From now on, I will only participate in horizontal running."

"Come on, we're going for food." Chloe said, pulling Beca to her feet. They returned to the diner from the previous night and Beca gorged on pancakes and bacon.

"God I love bacon." Beca mumbled, shovelling the last forkful into her mouth. Chloe giggled.

"For such a tiny person you really do eat a lot." She said, finishing her own food with a little more restraint.

"I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, but man do I eat." Beca said with a small laugh as she leaned back in the booth, her hand coming to rest on her side again which wasn't exactly hurting but still didn't feel normal. Chloe watched her in silence for a minute before speaking.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Beca followed Chloe's gaze and was surprised to see her hand there.

"Not really. I get the odd twinge." She put her hand on the table and idly stirred her coffee to give herself something to do.

"Do you mind me asking, what kind of surgery was it?" Chloe said, chewing on her bottom lip. Beca had never seen the redhead nervous before and couldn't help but think she looked even more endearing. She also knew she wouldn't be able to lie to her, so she took a deep breath and spoke, staring into her cup of coffee, avoiding the bright blue eyes that seemed to be piercing her soul.

"I, uh, gave a kidney to my little brother when I was sixteen. He was eleven." Beca said.

"Oh wow. That's amazing Becs." Chloe's voice was barely louder than a whisper. Beca nodded but didn't say anything. Her eyes were still determinedly looking anywhere but at Chloe. "Are you -"

"I'm fine." Beca said, cutting her off. She flashed Chloe her most winning smile and reached into her pocket, throwing some money onto the table to pay for their food. "I have to get to the radio station." She said, making her way out of the booth.

"Oh, okay." Chloe said, trying to sound bright but not quite pulling it off. "Text me when you're shift is over and we can hang out if you like."

"Sure, I'd like that." Beca said before leaving the diner and rushing towards the station. She's getting too close Mitchell. Her mind scolded her as she walked.

"That was quite a disappearing act you pulled last night." Jesse said as soon as she arrived at the station.

"Glad to see you weren't too drunk to notice." Beca said, joining him in stacking CDs.

"I also noticed who you snuck off with." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "She's pretty."

"I know what you're thinking Swanson. Don't even go there." Beca said, shooting him a warning look.

"Oh my god, are you blushing?!" He could barely contain his glee.

"No!"

"You are! Beca Mitchell, are you smitten?" He was practically giggling.

"Dude, I will kill you." She said, furious at his joy. He opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off. "I will _kill_ you." She pointed a finger at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay! Not another word, I promise." He mimed zipping his lips closed and he was silent for a few minutes. "You should totally tell her though." She threw a CD at him which he caught easily.

On their way out of the radio station a few hours later, Beca's phone started beeping. As she pulled it out, Jesse took it from her hands, dangling it out of her reach.

"Jesse, I swear to all that is holy, I will end you." She jumped up, swiping at the air.

"Dude, is that as high as you can get? That's adorable." He read the text and grinned at her before tossing the phone back so Beca could read it.

**Chloe: Fancy coming to my place? I have pizza and Aubrey is out for the night. If you don't come then I will have to eat all this pizza myself and that will make me fat. Do you want to be the reason I get fat? x**

Jesse hadn't missed the enormous grin that broke out on his friend's face as she tapped out her reply.

**Beca: I will definitely come over, how can I resist pizza? Oh, by the way, you would still look amazing if you got fat. x**

Jesse cleared his throat and coughed; "smitten." Beca elbowed him in the ribs but didn't look up from her phone.

**Chloe: You make me blush, Mitchell. Meet me at the coffee place by the quad? x**

**Beca: Be there in five. x**

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jesse said as they reached his dorm. Beca wasn't listening, she was still grinning at her phone. "Earth to Beca." He said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. See ya!" She said vaguely waving her hand in his direction. He laughed and left, shaking his head slightly. She sat on the wall outside the coffee shop and waiting for Chloe, passing the time by pulling on her headphones and playing some music.

Chloe spotted the brunette and decided just to watch her for a minute. She didn't know why she had been so drawn to the girl but as she watched her tap her feet to whatever she was listening to and how she would occasionally gather her hair in her hands and twirl it around her fingers, she knew she was a goner. Yep, Chloe Beale was falling hard for the alt girl.

A few hours later and the movie that Chloe had forced Beca to watch was finally ending. The pair had stuffed themselves with pizza and were now lazing on the couch, in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry I got so weird earlier today." Beca said, breaking the silence. "The whole kidney thing, it was a pretty rough time in my life. I don't really like talking about it."

"That's okay." Chloe said with a soft smile. "But just so you know, I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks." Beca said, returning Chloe's smile with a shy one of her own.

"So, shall we stick on another movie?" Chloe said eagerly. Beca was exhausted and intended to decline but upon seeing Chloe's hopeful expression she found she couldn't.

"Sure." She said, yawning a little. Chloe popped in another DVD and then returned to sit beside Beca. Her arm casually draping over the smaller girl's shoulder, essentially forcing the brunette to cuddle into her side. "Personal space, Chlo." Beca said, blushing slightly.

"Shut up, you love it." The redhead replied with a grin. And Beca did. She heard Jesse's taunting voice in her head saying "smitten" and Beca knew she was.

"I'm so screwed." She mumbled as she fell asleep. Chloe giggled.

"You and me both."

* * *

**Just a quick note to say that although I tried my best to research the medical stuff I write about but if I will probably get most of it wrong so I apologise for that :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

A few weeks later and Beca woke up with a familiar sense of dread and unhappiness. She hated this time of year. This week in particular. She showered and dressed, deciding to spend her morning mixing music when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, Jesse was standing there, a sad smile on his face.

"Wanna come over and play video games?" He asked, leading Beca out of her room before she had a chance to answer.

"You could have text me, you know? You didn't have to come and pick me up." Beca grumbled.

"And miss the chance to see Kimmy Jin in her pyjamas? What kind of idiot do you take me for?" He said and Beca laughed despite her crappy mood.

"Thanks anyway." Beca said allowing him to put an arm around her shoulders and squeeze her into a side hug. "I can only play for a few hours though, I'm meeting Chloe after her lecture." Jesse didn't say anything but his smile was a little too knowing. "Don't make me regret coming over, Jess." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not saying anything." He said. "But you've hung out with her everyday over the past few weeks."

"She's very persistent and just doesn't take no for an answer. What am I supposed to do? You try denying her something, it's like punching a kitten." Beca said as they arrived at Jesse's dorm room.

"You love punching kittens. It's your favourite hobby." Jesse opened the door and Beca dropped onto his bed.

"People change. Punching kittens takes its toll on you."

"What are we playing?" Jesse said, tossing Beca a can of Red Bull from his mini fridge and a bag of Doritos.

"Halo." She said, cracking open the can. "Red Bull for breakfast?"

"I can't be bothered going out for coffee." He put the game in and the pair sat playing and snacking for the next few hours. Beca loved video games when she was having a bad day. They allowed her to completely switch her brain off and zone out so the only thoughts she had were related to the game, and for someone who had thoughts constantly whizzing around her head, this was bliss. "Becs?" Jesse said after an hour or so. Beca grunted in response. "Does Chloe know about Jacob?" Beca's brows furrowed and her character started rapid firing into enemies, her shoulders tensing at the mention of her little brother. Jesse paused the game. "Beca." She rubbed her eyes slightly and ran a hand through her hair.

"She knows he got my kidney." Beca answered, not looking him in the eye.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No. I'll tell her when I'm ready." She picked up the controller, eager to get back to mindlessly killing aliens.

"She seems to really care about you. You should tell her." He un paused the game and the two carried on playing until it was time for Beca to leave and meet Chloe. She stood up and stretched, hearing her back crack. She hovered at the door before speaking again.

"Jess?" She said, her voice quiet. "Could you come with me tonight?"

"Of course." His voice just as soft and quiet.

"Thanks." And she left.

Ten minutes later and she was hovering around the English department, hoping Chloe wouldn't be long. Beca almost sighed with relief when she saw the redhead walking towards her. Beca started walking, a smile already on her face, when she saw a man quickly approaching Chloe from one of the lecture halls.

"Chloe!" He said as he reached her. "I wanted a quick word bout your last essay."

"Sure thing Professor Mitchell!" Chloe said brightly, waving Beca over to them as she turned to face him. Beca's heart dropped. _Fucking terrific_, she thought as the man spotted her.

"Beca! Nice to see you." He said.

"Hi dad." Beca answered, her jaw clenched. Chloe gaped open mouthed at Beca before looking back to her Comparative Literature teacher.

"It's good to see you're still alive, seeing as you never answer my texts."

"Well it was great catching up. See ya." She turned to leave but her dad's hand closed around her upper arm.

"Hang on a minute. So what have you been up to?" He said pulling her back. Beca rolled her eyes. "I see you made friends with Chloe." He smiled at the redhead who was still looking surprised by this turn of events.

"Yeah." Beca said, desperate to leave. She was already feeling angry and being in the presence of her dad didn't improve matters.

"I'll give you two a minute." Chloe said, glancing at Beca before walking down the hall.

"Beca, I'm trying." He said, sighing with her frustration.

"We're not doing this here. Not here. Not now." She said, pulling her arm from his grasp. "Do you even know what fucking day it is?" She tried to keep her voice steady but the venom and anger was clear. Her dad closed his eyes briefly, the significance of the date dawning on him.

"Shit." He said softly.

"Yeah. Shit." Her eyes had filled with tears now. "You know what, dad, you can call me up next week and we can talk about what a terrible daughter I am for not keeping in touch. Just not this week. Because this is a fucking shit week." And she turned and left, hastily wiping her eyes as she caught up with Chloe. Chloe's hand slipped into Beca's with ease. The brunette was too busy trying to focus on keeping her tears at bay to question it.

"Okay?" She asked quietly. Beca squeezed her hand twice. Chloe lead them to a quiet patch of grass and they sat down. "So I'm guessing you don't get on with your dad?" Chloe said and Beca laughed.

"Yeah you could say that." Beca said, finding that the longer she was in the presence of Chloe, the more her anger would abate. "He left when I was eleven and I had to go and live with him and my step-mom when I was sixteen."

"How come?" Chloe asked, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of Beca's hand.

"My Mom and I fell out big time." She said her eyes filling with tears again.

"You wanna talk about it?" Beca shook her head. Chloe dug in her bag and pulled out her iPod, handing one earphone to Beca and putting the other in her own ear. Then they sat in silence just listening to music with each other, Chloe's hand never leaving Beca's. When it got too cold to sit outside (it was early November after all) they went back to the diner, where they now spent most of their time, and carried on talking about nothing until Beca had to go and meet Jesse. "Text me later." Chloe said, giving Beca a bone crushing hug.

"I will." She said with a laugh. "Thanks. You really cheered me up."

"Anytime, Mitchell." Chloe said with a small smile as Beca climbed into Jesse's car. She gave Jesse a friendly wave and headed towards her apartment.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, surprised to see Beca actually smiling.

"She's something else, Jesse." Beca said, watching her disappear into the night.

Jesse drove for about half an hour until they arrived at their destination.

"Ready?" He said, reaching into the back and handing Beca a bunch of flowers.

"Yeah." They exited the car and walked, Jesse's arm around Beca's small shoulders. It didn't take them long to get there. "Happy birthday, Jacob." She said softly, tears making their way down her face. She placed the flowers on the grass and knelt down, her hands brushing the lettering of the gravestone in front of her.

_Jacob Mitchell_

_November 7th 1999 - November 14th 2010_


	4. Chapter 4

**The response I've had so far has been amazing :) thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favourited. **

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

One week later and Chloe knew there was something really wrong with Beca. She had been scarily quiet all rehearsal, not once making a sarcastic comment, or trying to convince Aubrey to change the set list. She just sat silently, holding onto a small locket around her neck and tapping her foot in an irregular rhythm.

"Beca, why is it that you're still wearing those ear monstrosities?" Aubrey said at the end of the rehearsal, breaking Beca out of her thoughts.

"What?" She said, distractedly.

"I asked you to take them out weeks ago." Aubrey huffed.

"Uh oh. Here it comes." Fat Amy muttered to the girls closest to her. They all waited for the inevitable tirade that would erupt from Beca, like it had done so many times before.

"Sorry Aubrey." Beca said, her hand clenching the locket a little tighter. Aubrey was taken aback.

"Wait, what?" Fat Amy said, confused. "That's it?" Beca shrugged and the rest of the girls looked uneasily between them. "Everything okay, shorty?"

"Yep. Are we done here Aubrey?" Beca asked, desperate to escape back to her room. Aubrey nodded, still confused. Without a moments hesitation, Beca shot out of the room.

"What's going on with her?" Aubrey asked Chloe as the rest of the Bellas left the room.

"No idea." Chloe said. She knew there was something definitely wrong with the small brunette and she was determined to find out, so she left the rehearsal space and headed for Beca's dorm. She bumped into Jesse outside.

"Have you seen Beca?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

"She took off right after rehearsal. I was gonna go to her dorm to see if she was there." Chloe said. "Do you know what's going on with her? Jesse scratched his head nervously.

"It's not my place to say." He said. "But you should go and check on her. I would but I have to get to the radio station." He checked his watch. "Oh shit, I'm late."

"Go. I'll make sure she's okay, I promise." Chloe said. Jesse thanked her and jogged off to the station and Chloe made her way to Beca's.

Beca was lying on her bed staring vacantly at the ceiling, a tear snaking out of the corner of her eye. Her hand was holding the locket, her thumb brushing the edge. She felt sick and miserable and tired. It was the only day of the year that she'd ever considered drinking. She heard a gentle knocking on the door and it took all he energy to pull herself off of her bed and drag herself to the door. Chloe was standing there, her blue eyes full of concern. Beca stepped aside to let her in before she dropped back onto the bed. Chloe sat beside her, brushing the hair from Beca's face. They sat in silence for a little before Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed it twice. A sign that meant Beca wasn't okay. That she wanted some help.

"Talk to me Becs." Chloe said softly. Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and sat up. She reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. Inside was a folded up photograph. She handed the picture to Chloe. It showed Beca and a little boy perched on the edge of a hospital bed, their backs to the camera. Chloe couldn't see the boy's face but Beca's had the biggest smile she had ever seen on the brunette. She was clearly laughing at something the boy had said.

"That's my brother Jacob." Beca said, sitting on the bed and bringing her knees to her chest. "That was taken the morning of his eleventh birthday, which just so happened to be the day he got my kidney." Chloe started tracing patterns on Beca's back and the brunette's shoulders relaxed. "He was so scared. The night before, I snuck into his room and we stayed up all night. I read, talked, even sang to him. Anything to make him feel better." Beca was crying now, her shoulders shaking. "After the surgery I was really sick. I got infections and had a reaction to the medication. I was basically bed bound for two weeks. I kept waiting for someone to come and visit. Waiting for my mom to come in and say that she was proud of me for what I'd done. Waiting for Jacob to come running in, not looking ill anymore. I even thought maybe my dad would come. I kept asking the doctors what was going on but they wouldn't tell me. They just gave each other these looks and patting my arm. About a week and a half after the surgery my mom finally came in to see me. She told me that Jacob's body had rejected the kidney. He'd died a week after his birthday. Two years ago today. I remember crying and just wanting her to hold me but she wouldn't. She hated me." Chloe pulled Beca into her arms, tears running down her own cheeks. "That photo is the last time I saw him. And I told him he'd be okay. I promised him."

"It's okay." Chloe said softly, wiping the tears from the brunette's cheeks.

"My mom started drinking pretty heavily. She wouldn't talk to me or look at me or anything. A few weeks later my dad came to get me and I haven't seen her since." Beca said, suddenly feeling lighter. Telling Chloe seemed to have lifted some of the crushing pain she felt.

"That's why you don't drink." Chloe said, finally understanding. Beca nodded. "What happened wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

"I know. The rational part of my brain knows. But then there's the other part. I was his last chance and it didn't work. I feel like I let him down." Beca's voice broke slightly and Chloe put her arms around the smaller girl again. "Sorry." She said when Chloe finally released her.

"You don't have to apologise for anything. This time of year is always going to be hard for you and I feel really honoured that you trust me enough to help you through it." Chloe said before pressing her lips to the brunette's forehead. Beca blushed and smiled.

"I don't know how you did it, Chlo." Beca said after a brief silence.

"Did what?" She asked, playing with Beca's hair.

"Broke through. Got me to trust you. No one's ever managed before. Not that many people tried." She said, turning to look at the redhead.

"I don't know. But the moment I heard you singing in the showers I wished I knew you. So I made it my mission. I made you my mission." Chloe said.

"I'm glad you did." Beca smiled. Chloe's eyes dropped to the locket that Beca had finally released from her grasp.

"Can I see?" Beca nodded and took the locket from around her neck, before opening it. Inside was a small, old picture of a smiling boy, two front teeth missing and the same stormy blue eyes as Beca. "Gorgeous." She said, a lump rising in her throat.

"Yeah." Beca said, her eyes never leaving Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

**We're about at the halfway point folks! And I still love you all for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters**

* * *

"I can't believe you're dragging me to a club, Chloe." Beca groaned as she was pulled along by the over-excited redhead.

"It's New Years Eve!" Chloe moaned, trying to stop Beca from dragging her feet. "And I haven't seen you in like two weeks!"

"Ugh. Fine, you win." She said, linking her arms with Chloe as she flashed her fake ID at the bouncer. Upon walking in they heard the cheers of their fellow Bellas and even some Treblemakers. Jesse gave Beca a bone crushing hug.

"Beca Mitchell? In a club? I must be dreaming." He said, causing her to slap his arm playfully. Beca climbed onto a bar stool, a feat made difficult by her tiny height, and ordered a coke.

"You don't want alcohol?" The barman asked, his brows furrowed.

"No. Just a coke thanks." She said.

"Are you at least going to dance?" Jesse asked and Beca rolled her eyes.

"How long have you known me Jesse Swanson?" She said, sipping her coke.

"Since we were snot-nosed six-year-olds." He said, ordering a vodka and coke.

"And how many times during those many, many years have you seen me dance?" She asked, eyebrows raised. Jesse scratched his head, pretending to ponder the question.

"I would have to say 0.00 times. You didn't even dance at prom." He laughed and took a swig of his drink. "But surely you aren't going to miss this opportunity to dance with a certain redhead?" Jesse said, nodding in the direction of Chloe who was currently dancing with Aubrey and Stacie.

"Trust me, I'm never going to win a girl over by dancing with her. Go have fun Jess, you don't need to sit with me all night." Beca said, tearing her eyes away from Chloe, who's dancing was getting more and more provocative. Jesse didn't move. "Jesse, I know you're dying to dance with Aubrey. Please. You're cramping my style anyway." He sighed.

"Fine. I'll be back in a bit." He said, finishing his drink and making his way towards the girls. Beca laughed as she watched Jesse try his best moves on the uptight blonde. What surprised her was that she swore Aubrey was smiling at him. Flirting, even.

"Let me guess." A voice said from behind her. "You like him, right?" She turned and saw a boy around her age leaning against the bar. Beca rolled her eyes at him.

"And what makes you say that?" She said.

"Well you were awfully friendly and flirty with him and now he's dancing with that blonde chick, you can't take your eyes off of him." The boy said, a smug smile on his face.

"Wow. You should be a detective." She turned away from him.

"Maybe I should. I'm Brad." He held out a hand that Beca didn't shake. "You know, after someone tells you their name it's only polite to tell them yours."

"Beca." She said, still not looking at him.

"Well, Beca, you know what would make that guy really jealous? If we started making out." Brad said, licking his bottom lip in a way that he thought was sexy.

"Dude, no. You're seriously barking up the wrong tree." Beca said, finally turning to face him.

"Then just let me buy you a drink."

"Jesus Christ, you really don't give up, do you?" She said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "If I accept this one drink will you, kindly, fuck off?"

"Sure. What are you having?" He asked, still looking smug.

"Coke." She said, getting up from the barstool. "I'll be at that table." She said gesturing to a nearby booth.

"Just coke?" He looked disappointed.

"Just coke." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jesse as she made her way to the table.

**Beca: Dude, if this asshole isn't gone in like ten minutes, can you come and rescue me? Thanks.**

She slipped her phone back into her pocket as Brad came back, handing her the drink.

* * *

"Jesse have you see Beca?" Chloe asked after an hour or so of dancing.

"She was at the bar. I'll text her." He said, reaching into his pocket. He frowned. "Shit, my phone's in my dorm room. I'm sure she'll turn up." She nodded and continued to scan the bar for the tiny brunette. She had honestly only intended on saying a quick hello to the Bellas before joining Beca at the bar but she got swept up in taking shots and the next thing she knew she had been dancing and catching up with them for an hour. She finally spotted Beca but then froze. Her stomach dropping.

"Who are you staring daggers at?" Aubrey said, following Chloe's line of sight. "Oh." She saw what Chloe was looking at. Beca, making out with some random guy. "I thought she was gay."

"She told me she was." Chloe said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Maybe she's just drunk." Aubrey said, placing a hand on Chloe's back.

"Impossible. She doesn't drink." Chloe didn't want to look anymore but found she couldn't turn away.

"Hang on, you're telling me there is no alcohol in that girl's system?" Aubrey's confusion was starting to turn into worry. "Chloe, look at her."

"I am." Chloe bit back.

"Okay, just get your head out of your ass for a second and look. Do you honesty think she looks into that?" Aubrey snapped back.

"She doesn't look like she's saying no." Chloe said, petulantly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Chloe, she doesn't look like she has the ability to say no. Look at her!" Aubrey said, exasperated. Chloe tried to see what Aubrey was seeing. Beca's hands were in her lap and the boy had his arms around her back, holding her up. The brunette wasn't exactly kissing him back and although her eyes were closed, her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Aubrey, you don't think..." Chloe trailed off, not wanting to voice her fears.

"That's exactly what I think." And Aubrey took off towards the pair, followed by Chloe. "Hey!" She said, hitting the table in front of the boy. Chloe instantly made her way to Beca and extracted her from the boy's arms. "We're taking her home."

"What the fuck?!" Brad said as Chloe lead Beca away.

"Is there a problem here?" Jesse said, moving in front of Aubrey, staring the boy down.

"I was in the middle of making out and this blonde bitch fucking cock-blocks me!" He said, standing so he was practically nose to nose with Jesse.

"Well that girl you were making out with is gay. And even if she wasn't she would never be interested in a piece of shit like you. So whatever you did to her, whatever you gave her, you want to hope to fucking god she's okay. Because if she isn't, I'll find you and kick the shit out of you, do you understand?" Jesse said, grabbing Brad by the front of his shirt.

"I think I could take you." He said, a smug grin on his face.

"It would be about ten on one buddy." Fat Amy said stepping forward. "And I've wrestled crocodiles and dingos simultaneously." Brad looked around and saw a group of about thirteen people all staring him down.

"Whatever." He said, pushing past Jesse to leave.

While all this was going on, Chloe had sat Beca down at a nearby table.

"Beca?" Chloe said, holding the brunette upright. Beca groaned and tried to push the redhead away but could barely move her arms. "Becs, it's okay. It's me. It's Chloe." Beca stopped fighting. "You're okay." Chloe said, brushing the hair from Beca's face. She took one of the brunette's hands in her own. "Shall I take you home?" Beca tried to squeeze her hand once but all that happened was her fingers twitched slight. Chloe seemed to understand though. "Okay. We'll get you home real soon." Jesse came over to the pair and crouched in front of Beca, who was now struggling not to fall asleep. "Jesse I don't think she can walk, can you carry her?" Jesse nodded and easily scooped the tiny brunette into his arms.

"Where am I taking her?" He asked. "I don't think she should be by herself tonight."

"Take her back to our place." Chloe said. "I'll stay up and make sure she's okay." They arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment in about ten minutes. Jesse gently put Beca down on Chloe's bed and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Thanks Jess." Chloe said, giving him a brief hug before he left her to it. Chloe removed Beca's shoes and jacket and then eased the brunette's dress off before quickly putting her in one of her own baggy t-shirts. She then tucked her into the bed and sat beside her, playing with her hair.

"Chloe." Beca mumbled after a few minutes.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Chloe asked as Beca turned to face her.

"I didn't want to kiss him." She said, her eyes still closed and eyebrows still furrowed.

"I know, Becs." Chloe smiled, even though Beca couldn't see it.

"I just wanted you to know. I really didn't want to kiss him." She said, her face relaxing and her breathing evening out. Chloe could barely keep her eyes open, so she lay down next to Beca, trying to keep some distance between them in case the brunette woke up and panicked. They had shared a bed before and usually Chloe insisted on cuddling but it didn't seem appropriate now. Just as she was falling asleep, she swore she heard Beca mumble "I wanted to kiss you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick chapter guys! Sorry it's been a couple of days since the last one (My bad!)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning with a groan. Her head was pounding and the piercing sunlight wasn't helping. She slowly opened her eyes and realised she wasn't in her room and started panicking. Her panic lessened when she realised she was in Chloe's bed but that didn't explain her confusion.

"Morning Becs." Chloe said sleepily beside her. "Happy New Year." She yawned and sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Chloe what the hell happened last night?" Beca said, wincing at her own loud voice.

"No one knew where you were and then when we found you, some guy was making out with you." Chloe said, sadly. "You were totally out if it. We think he put something in your drink." Beca squeezed her eyes shut.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said quietly. She stumbled from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, only just reaching the toilet as her stomach emptied itself. Chloe was there in seconds, holding back her hair and gently rubbing her back. Beca sat back against the wall and saw Aubrey standing in the doorway, a glass of water in her hand. "Thanks." She said, accepting it.

"I think you should go to the hospital." Aubrey said. Beca's eyes widened.

"What? No, we don't need to do that. I'm fine." Beca said, pleading.

"Aubrey's right Becs. We don't know what he gave you. We'll just go, get some tests done and then we can go for breakfast, okay?" Chloe said, brushing the hair from Beca's face.

"But-" Beca began before she was cut off by Aubrey.

"Either come with us or I'll get Jesse to pick you up and carry you there." Beca looked between the two girls and knew she couldn't win.

"Fine." Beca said, grumbling. Chloe loaned Beca some clothes and Aubrey dropped them off at the hospital. Chloe checked them in and they sat for a few hours after filling out the necessary forms.

"Beca Mitchell?" A doctor said and Beca stood up, nervously twisting her hands. Chloe took one of her hands in her own.

"Want me to come with you?" Chloe asked. Beca squeezed once. They followed the doctor into a cubicle, Beca sat on the edge of the bed and Chloe sat on the chair by the bed.

"So Beca, tell me what happened?" The doctor said, looking down at his clipboard.

"I honestly have no idea. One minute I'm watching my friends dance and the next I'm waking up the next morning feeling like crap." Beca said, running a hand through her hair.

"So you think you were spiked?" He said, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I never drink and I'm gay yet I somehow I end up with a total blank period of about 8 hours in which I allegedly made out with some guy." Beca said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You didn't drink any alcohol last night?" He said, his eyebrows raised so high they were in danger of disappearing under his hair. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I don't drink ever." Her jaw was clenched now.

"Come on, this will be a lot easier if you tell the truth. I know you're underage but I don't really care. I'd rather you were honest. You were in a club on New Years Eve, how much did you drink?" He said with a sigh.

"You don't seem to get it. I don't drink. I have one kidney which means one glass of wine would do to me what a bottle of vodka would do to you. But not only that, after my little brother died I watched alcohol turn my mom into someone I didn't recognise. So why don't you ask me again how much I had to drink?" Beca said, furious at the whole situation. "It's no wonder when shit like this happens to girls they don't report it. People just assume you're lying." The doctor looked slightly awkward.

"I apologise." He said, sheepishly. "We'll do a blood and urine test and see what we can find. We'll also run a kidney function test. It says in your notes you missed your last couple of appointments." He left the cubicle, closing the curtains behind him.

"What does he mean you missed your last couple of appointments?" Chloe asked.

"I'm supposed to come in for checks every few months. But I missed the last three." Beca said, still seething.

"Why?" Chloe asked softly, moving to sit beside Beca.

"I don't like hospitals."

"I know. I'm sorry that guy was a jerk." Chloe said, finally provoking a smile from the small brunette.

"You owe me pancakes for coming here, Beale." Beca said, trying to hold back her grin.

"You got it." Chloe placed a hand on Beca's knee and smiled as her cheeks blushed. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Beca." She said after a small silence. "I feel like I should have been there to stop it."

"It's not your fault Chlo. You got me home last night and you're here for me now. That's what matters." Beca put her hand on Chloe's and squeezed it. "Seems like you're always there for me." Beca was suddenly away of their close proximity. Her eyes dropped to Chloe's lips before flicking back up to her eyes. Chloe's breath hitched slightly as she leaned impossibly closer. Their noses almost touching. Just as Beca had decided to close the gap, the cubicle curtain was pulled open, causing both girls to quickly break apart. The doctor was standing there, looking awkward once more. _Now I really hate that guy_, Beca thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note before this chapter, I'm considering writing a Bechloe zombie fic, would you guys want to read that? (I'll still probably write it anyway but if you want it then I might be more motivated :P)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

The next couple of months between Beca and Chloe was pretty much a will they/won't they situation that was secretly driving both girls insane. Both were too afraid to make the move and because Aubrey had them rehearsing every single day to get ready for the ICCA semi-finals, as well as all the homework and studying they had to do, they barely had anytime together. But now it was the day of the semi-final and the day after was spring break. Chloe was going home for it but the two had agreed to spend the day before she left togehter. That's when Beca had decided to make her move. And as terrifying as this prospect was, Beca couldn't wait.

Beca was staring at the group of girls in front of her, looking at each Bella and hoping just one of them would speak out for her. Her eyes locked on Chloe's and the redhead dropped them to stare at the floor. Beca swallowed and nodded.

"If this is what I get for trying..." She said, afraid her voice was about to break. She turned and left them, barging through the door and ignoring Benji's shouts for her to wait. Tears were spilling down her face and she hastily wiped them away as she stormed out of the building, trying to get as far away from anything to do with a cappella as possible.

Meanwhile the rest of the Bellas were sharing a bus with the over-excited and victorious Treblemakers. The only unhappy Treble was Jesse, who had been trying to call Beca ever since they had left the venue. He kept shooting angry glances at the Bellas but once he realised how miserable they all were he stopped.

"Tell her I'm sorry, Jesse." Chloe said, as they climbed out of the bus a few hours later. He nodded.

"You should probably tell her yourself, though." He said, waving to them and the rest of the Trebles as he headed for her dorm. It didn't take him long to reach her dorm and he was banging on her door minutes later. "Beca open up." The door flung open and a very angry Kimmy Jin was staring at him.

"She isn't here." She said before slamming the door shut in his face. He pulled his phone out again and sent a text.

**Jesse: If you don't answer your phone in the next five minutes I'm going to your Dad's and I'm telling him you've gone missing.**

A split second later and his phone was ringing.

"I will kill you Jesse." Her voice shot through the phone as soon as he clicked answer.

"Just checking you're alive." He said chuckling. "I'm at your dorm, where are you?"

"Out." She said, the pain in her voice evident. "Just go home, Jess. I'm not coming back anytime soon."

"I'll see you when I'm back from spring break, then. Chloe said she's sorry by the way." Jesse said with a sigh and Beca ended the call.

Beca got back to her dorm at around three in the morning and sunk onto her bed, curling up and turning away from Kimmy Jin. She managed to keep her sobs silent but it didn't stop her shoulders from shaking. As much as she wished the girls had supported her, she couldn't ignore the guilt she felt about changing the set without at least warning them. She didn't sleep at all but couldn't bring herself to get out of bed to mix music so she just lay there, staring at the wall. And that as pretty much how she spent her next two weeks, only leaving her dorm room to shower or work at the radio station. The campus was practically deserted due to everyone having gone home for spring break so she knew there was no danger of running into any of the Bellas.

One morning she was woken up by a loud knocking at the door. She decided to ignore it in the hope that whoever was there would go away. They didn't. With a sigh, Beca climbed out of the bed and opened the door to see Jesse standing there.

"Not a good time Jesse." Beca said, turning away from him with the intention of going back to bed.

"Have you spent the last two weeks sulking?" He said, following her into the room. She scowled at him before he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jesse!" She shouted as he walked to his dorm, laughing at her attempt to kick him. "Jesse, put me down, I swear to God." He opened his dorm room and dropped her on the bed, closing the door behind him. "You're such an ass-hole." He chucked the x-box controller at her followed by a box of cookies and a coke. "So who are you really angry at?" Jesse asked about half an hour into their game.

"Don't try and psycho-analyse me, Jess." She said with a sigh, pausing the game to drain the last drops of her drink. "You got anymore?" She asked, shaking the can.

"You can have all I have if you agree to actually talk to me." He said, ignoring the disdaining look Beca was shooting at him.

"Fine. I'm pissed at myself for screwing up the set and for actually giving a damn. I'm also pissed that the girls didn't have my back. I'm even angry that I'm angry that they didn't have my back. I'm not supposed to care about this shit, Jesse. I'm supposed to be cold and detached and, well, me. But they've turned me into someone who cares about fucking a cappella." Beca said, running a hand through her hair. Jesse was quiet for a few minutes, knowing Beca had more to say. "I'm angry that I fell for her. And more angry that I thought she could like me back."

"Maybe she does." He said.

"She's out of my league, Jess." Beca said sadly. "Urgh, this sucks." She buried her head in her hands.

"It'll all come together in the end, Becs." Jesse said, placing a hand on her back. "Endings are the best part."

"Whatever weirdo. I've spilled my guts now, can I have a coke?"

"Yeah, I don't actually have anymore." He ducked out of the way of the flying can that Beca threw at him. "I'll go out and get some!" He said as she aimed the x-box controller at his head.

"Good." She said, a small smile on her face. She picked up the controller and carried on the game, hearing the door shut behind her. After a few minutes she paused, feeling someone's eyes on her, piercing her. "Chloe?" She said, not daring to turn around. The bed dipped behind her and someone took her hand and squeezed it once. "I'm sorry." Beca said, her voice catching in her throat. Chloe squeezed her hand again and this time Beca turned to look at her. The redhead had tears pooling in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Beca asked, sweeping a strand of hair from her face. Chloe squeezed twice.

"I thought you hated me." Chloe said in a whisper. "The look on your face that night killed me. I should have spoken up Beca, I'm sorry-" Chloe was cut off by Beca pressing her lips against hers. Chloe was taken aback and didn't kiss back immediately, but once she had recovered from the shock she through herself into it, her hands gripping the brunette's back.

"Guys, what the fuck?" They heard Jesse say with a groan as the door opened. "Chloe I didn't let you in here to do that!" They broke apart with a smile, their foreheads pressed together.

"Sorry dude." Beca said, still not breaking eye contact with Chloe. "You wanna go for a walk?" She asked softly. Chloe nodded and the two left Jesse's room quickly, Beca mouthing thank-you to Jesse as she was pulled out of the room by the redhead.

"So I have some good news." Chloe said after they'd been walking hand in hand for a few minutes.

"What's that?" Beca said, unable to tear her eyes away from Chloe's face.

"The Bellas are back in the ICCA's. And I wanted to formally invite you back." Chloe said with smile.

"Aubrey won't want me back." Beca said, finally breaking the eye contact and dropping her eyes to the ground. Chloe brought them to a stop.

"Hey." She said, placing a hand under Beca's chin to lift her head. "She isn't the only one with an opinion. I know the rest of the girls will want you back. And I definitely do." Beca couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

"I guess I should go see Aubrey then. There's just something else I want to do first." Beca said.

"What?"

"This." Beca pushed Chloe against the nearby wall and pressed their lips together once more, teasing her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip, begging to be let in. Chloe deepened their kiss without a moments hesitation and firecrackers seemed to go off inside them.

"Jesus." Chloe breathed out when they finally stopped for air.

"Call me Beca." The brunette said with a smirk, before leaning in again.

* * *

**Hooray they finally kissed! Also, anyone who's been wondering what's going on with Jesse and Aubrey will like the next chapter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews and the favourites and the follows. This fic is winding down now with only two chapters left to go and I've really enjoyed writing it :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

Beca took a deep breath before entering the Bellas rehearsal space. She knew she wouldn't receive a warm welcome from Aubrey but she was hoping that the rest of the girls would want her back. She walked in and saw the scene of utter chaos. Chloe and Aubrey were being prised apart by a screaming Fat Amy who had thrown herself on top of the fighting girls. Lily was making what can only be described as "puke angels" in the biggest puddle of sick Beca had ever seen. Meanwhile Stacie was blowing her rape whistle while Cynthia Rose was holding her up by her ass.

"Uh, guys?" Beca said, not quite loud enough to be heard over the din. "Guys!" She shouted, drawing their attention. "What's going on?" Aubrey stood up and attempted to straighten out her clothes and surreptitiously wipe the sick from her chin.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on, this is a Bellas rehearsal." She said, ignoring the glares from the other girls. Beca's eyes found Chloe's who gave her a reassuring nod.

"I know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. What I did was a really dick move. I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys and I definitely shouldn't have left." Beca said, looking around at the girls, all of whom were smiling and nodding except Aubrey. "Aubrey, if you'll have me, I want back in." Aubrey didn't speak but she felt all the girls staring daggers at her. Beca tried to make eye contact with Chloe again, hoping the redhead would tell her what to say but she was too busy glaring at the blonde. Beca nodded sadly and started to walk away from the group. She heard various murmurs from the group but when she turned around to take a nearby chair, the blonde dropped her eyes to the floor again. She walked a few more steps before Aubrey finally broke.

"Wait!" She said, her voice wobbling slightly as she tried to regain control of the situation.

"Thank you. That would have been embarrassing."

* * *

About an hour later and the girls were standing in the pool, enormous grins on all their faces.

"Aubrey would you pick a song for us?" Beca asked, taking a step forward and standing in front of girls.

"Bruno Mars, 'Just the Way You Are.'" Aubrey said brightly. Beca had never seen the girl so happy and open.

"Okay." Beca said, a little surprised at Aubrey's choice. "Chloe, you okay to take the lead." The redhead nodded and gave Beca a wink. Beca took a second to arrange the song in her before she started singing, delighted when the girls joined in, all finding their place with ease. And she couldn't stop the smile which spread across her face when Chloe's eyes never left hers as she sang. When the song came to a close, Beca wasted no time in pulling Chloe towards her and crashing their lips together, provoking whistles and cat-calls from the rest of the Bellas. Chloe grinned into their kiss while Beca flipped them off. When they broke apart they hugged the rest of the girls.

"Alright flat-butts, this calls for a party." Fat Amy said as she pulled out her phone and sent a series of rapid fire texts. Within half an hour the pool was flooded with their fellow aca-people, including the now Bumper-less Treblemakers. Despite her usual disdain of parties, Beca had to admit that she enjoyed this one. Mainly because she spent the majority of her time making out with a certain redhead. They were tucked away somewhere, several hours into the party when Chloe took Beca's hands in hers and pressed their foreheads together.

"Once for yes, twice for no." Chloe said, her voice a little husky. "Would you, maybe, like to be my girlfriend?" Chloe blushed slightly. "That was cheesy." She giggled. Beca stopped her giggles by squeezing her hands as hard as she could.

"Totally cheesy." Beca said, still not letting her hands go. "But yes Chloe, I would."

They emerged back into the party ten minutes later, still hand in hand.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Chloe planted a kiss on the corner of Beca's mouth before running off towards the drink table, getting caught in a bear-hug from Jesse on her way. Beca laughed and took a seat next to Aubrey, who was sat on a table, watching the party and nursing a drink. Beca followed Aubrey's line of sight and saw she was staring at Jesse.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is the great Aubrey Posen checking out a Treble?" Beca said, smirking. Aubrey blushed furiously.

"N-no! Of course not!" She spluttered.

"Aubrey, relax. The only person who cares about that oath is you. Jesse's a great guy and if you like him you should tell him." Beca said, her voice a lot softer than Aubrey had heard it before. Aubrey didn't say anything but nodded. "He likes you too by the way." Aubrey grinned slightly and finished the rest of her drink.

"Wish me luck." She said before she jumped down from the table and headed towards Jesse. She crossed paths with Chloe on the way and Beca eagerly beckoned her.

"Dude, you've got to watch this." Beca whispered one Chloe got close enough. Chloe joined her on the table and internally swooned as Beca's arm went immediately around her waist. The two watched with baited breath as Aubrey approached Jesse and tapped him on the shoulder. They don't know what Aubrey said to him but seconds later and Jesse was pulling her into a heated kiss.

"Oh my god!" Chloe squealed, clapping her hands. Beca laughed as Aubrey took Jesse's hand and dragged him off in the direction of her apartment.

"So how would you feel about crashing in my dorm tonight?" Beca said, smirking at the look on Chloe's face.

"Let me tell you, in the three years I have lived with Aubrey I have only heard her having sex once. And I hope to God I never have to hear it again, so yeah, I'm crashing at yours tonight." Chloe said.

"Awesome." Beca said, taking Chloe's hand in hers. "You wanna get out of here?" Chloe squeezed her hand once and Beca wasted no time in jumping down from the table and pulling the two as fast as she could to her dorm room.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a bit disjointed this chapter I think but it has some nice moments. Only one more after this!**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Beca." Chloe said at midnight, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Babe, you need to take a break. You haven't slept for the past two days."

"What?" Beca asked pulling off her headphones. Her eyes were red and her hands shook slightly from too much coffee. They had three weeks left of rehearsal before the ICCA's and Beca had spent the past few days mixing the songs they would be singing.

"Take a break." Chloe said smiling at the look of confusion on Beca's face.

"No, no I'm fine Chlo. I just need to finish this last bit then we can start learning it." Beca turned back to her laptop and carried on mixing. Chloe sighed.

"Jesse!" She called into the living room where he was sitting with Aubrey, watching a movie. He entered Chloe's room and lifted Beca with ease from her chair.

"Dude!" Beca shouted as she was dropped on Chloe's bed. She tried to get up but the redhead immediately straddled her lap and pinned her arms to the bed. Jesse then picked up Beca's laptop and carried it out of the room.

"Thank you Jesse!" Chloe called, grinning down at Beca. "Now, are you going to go to sleep?"

"I still have so much to do." Beca groaned, trying to wriggled free.

"You can do it tomorrow. Now I'm not getting off you until you agree to actually go to sleep."

"What makes you think I want you to get off? I want _to get you_ off, if you know what I mean." Beca said, winking.

"Babe, don't take this the wrong way, but that could be the lamest thing you've ever said." Chloe said, trying to stifle her laugh.

"Yeah I'm really off my game. Okay, I'll sleep." Beca said, accepting defeat.

"Hallelujah." Chloe leaned down and planted a kiss on Beca's forehead, before rolling off her and wrapping the smaller girl in her arms. They lay quietly for a while, Chloe convinced that Beca had fallen asleep, until the brunette spoke again.

"Chlo?" She said, her voice quiet. "You know I love you, right?" Chloe's arms tightened around her.

"I love you too." Chloe breathed, tears in her eyes. Beca turned so she was facing Chloe, their faces centimetres apart.

"Yeah?" Beca said, her voice a little higher than usual. Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and squeezed it once before kissing it.

"Yeah." Chloe pressed her lips against Beca's in a slow but passionate kiss. They carried on kissing until they fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms and declarations of love.

* * *

A week later and Beca woke up at 3am in a cold sweat, a pain shooting through her side. She tried to make it to the bathroom but was floored by a crippling wave. She hit the ground with a thud and groaned, waking Chloe up.

"Becs?" Chloe said, sleepily, flicking on her bedside lamp. "Beca!" She shouted when she saw her girlfriend curled in the foetal position. She shot out of bed and dropped to Beca's side. "Babe, are you okay?" Beca grunted, sweat shining on her forehead. Chloe took her hand. "Is it your kidney?" Beca squeezed once. "Can you stand?" Beca squeezed twice. "Okay. Okay, you're gonna be fine." Chloe placed Beca's arm around her neck and lifted the small brunette up so she was carrying her. She gently placed Beca on the bed while she quickly changed her clothes and threw on a pair of shoes. She eased Beca into a hoody and a pair of sweatpants before lifting her up again. Beca groaned again as she was hit with another round of pain. "It's okay baby." Chloe soothed, carrying Beca to her car. She put her in the back and climbed into the driver's seat before speeding off towards the hospital.

Several hours of tests later and they found out that Beca had a minor kidney infection. She was prescribed antibiotics and ordered to take it easy. Something Chloe would definitely be enforcing. When they finally got home it was almost time for rehearsal. Chloe explained the situation to Aubrey and she cancelled rehearsals for the day, telling the Bellas to take the time to relax and go over any bits of the song that they were struggling with. Beca tried to argue that they needed to practice but she was shushed by Chloe who took her to bed and stayed there until the brunette fell asleep.

* * *

They were down to their final week of rehearsal and Aubrey was pushing them harder than ever before. Beca and Aubrey had made a deal that Beca would take care of the music and arrangements while Aubrey would do cardio and choreography. Meanwhile Chloe would be their voice of reason, stopping them from biting each others' heads off or killing the girls by overworking them. They had just finished running through the dance for the tenth time that day when Chloe spotted Beca clutching at her side. She rushed over and pushed the brunette into a chair.

"I'm getting déjà vu." Beca said, trying to laugh off her pain.

"And you still don't seem to have learned your lesson." Chloe said forcing water down her stubborn girlfriend. "Did you take your antibiotics this morning?" She said, lowering her voice. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom." Beca said, earning a whack in the arm from Chloe. "I'm fine, I just pushed it a bit too hard."

"Okay, I'm calling it." Aubrey said, actually breaking a sweat herself. "Go home and get some rest girls." The rest of the Bellas gave weary cheers before ambling out of the space, all exhausted. "Jesse and I are watching a movie tonight, do you want to join us?" She asked them.

"Sure." Beca said causing both girls to gape at her. "I'm tired and the idea of curling up on the sofa and watching a movie with my girlfriend and best friends sounds like a nice idea, okay?"

"Best friends?" Aubrey said, her voice a little higher than usual. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yes Aubrey. Best friends. As in plural." She nudged the blonde with her elbow and the blonde grinned.

"Well the, uh, feeling is mutual, Mitchell." She said in typical Aubrey militaristic fashion.

"Thank you captain." Beca said as the two girls walked out, before realising that Chloe wasn't walking with them. "Chlo?" She said turning around. The redhead was staring at them, her eyes wide and full of tears. She rushed over to them and threw her arms around both girls.

"You're both such pains in the ass but I love you both so much." She said hitting them before hugging them again. Beca and Aubrey could do nothing but laugh. They knew how much Chloe hated it when they fought, but they had assumed that Chloe knew they were friends. Chloe linked their arms with both of them and they all walked back to the apartment, finding Jesse already there. He was surprised when Chloe pulled him into a hug.

"She got a bit emotional when she found out that Beca and I don't hate each other." Aubrey said by way of explanation.

"Ah." He said, patting a still sobbing Chloe gingerly on the back. He handed her over to Beca who kissed her and pulled her onto the settee. Chloe cuddled into her side and pulled Aubrey down to sit next to her. "I guess I'll sort the movie then." Jesse said, laughing as Chloe nodded, not letting either girl leave her side.

* * *

"I'm gonna throw up." Beca said as they waited backstage, listening to the Trebles perform.

"You're gonna be fine." Chloe soothed. "We can do this."

"Yeah." Beca said, taking a deep breath. "I love you awesome nerds."

When they finished they were hit with a wall of noise from the crowd. They eagerly ran off the stage and Beca found herself swept into Jesse's arms.

"I told you, endings are the best part." He said.

"You're such a weirdo. Go kiss your girlfriend." Beca said, breaking them apart.

"Go kiss yours." He said, nudging past her to get to Aubrey. Beca turned to see Chloe grinning at her.

"You're amazing." Beca said, pulling Chloe close to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe whispered back, kissing Beca and ignoring the cheering crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is my lovlies, the last chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and all your lovely lovely kind words. I am genuinely moved every time someone favourites/follows/reviews any of my stories. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter :)**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters. **

* * *

**_Four years later_**

"Beca Mitchell, are you crying?" Chloe whispered, wearing an enormous grin, tears in her own eyes.

"Absolutely not." Beca whispered back, teeth gritted.

"Whatever you say." Chloe smirked, returning her attention to the alter. A few seconds later she heard sniffing coming from the brunette, but instead of mocking her, she slipped her hand into Beca's and gave it a squeeze.

"Do you, Aubrey, take Jesse to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Reverend asked.

"I do." Aubrey replied, tears in her eyes and a smile bigger than Beca had ever seen it, including when they won the ICCA's. Beca tried to control her tears, knowing that the entire congregation could see them as she was Jesse's "best man" and Chloe was Aubrey's maid of honour.

"At least you wore waterproof mascara." Chloe joked.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Reverend said. Jesse cupped Aubrey's cheek with his hand and kissed her. Beca wolf-whistled and everyone else began laughing and cheering.

"That'll be us next." Chloe laughed, whispering into Beca's ear before the newly wed couple ran down the isle hand in hand, towards the limo that would take them to the reception. Beca's eyes widened slightly and she swallowed before giving a less than convincing laugh. Something which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. Okay so the two weren't exactly engaged but they had been together for four years now and Chloe had assumed Beca wanted the same things as her. Even though every time she tried to broach the subject, her girlfriend would become a little closed off and cagey. The brunette didn't quite meet her eye as they followed the rest of the wedding guests out of the church towards the cars that had been hired.

"Becaw!" Jesse shouted, a few hours into the party. He pulled her into one of his famous bone crushing hugs. "I'm married!" He said, spinning her around.

"Dude, you're gonna make me puke." Beca said and he put her down.

"You can be as sarcastic as you want Bec, but I will always remember that you cried at my wedding." He said, a smug grin on his face.

"I didn't cry, Jesse." She scoffed. "I had something in my eye."

"Whatever you say." He said. "So are you still planning to hijack my wedding and steal my thunder?"

"Oh absolutely." Beca said, glancing around to make sure she wasn't about to be overheard. She spotted Chloe talking to Aubrey. "But Chloe doesn't know so please, please don't tell her. And make sure Aubrey doesn't either."

"Come on, Aubrey's probably more excited about this than you are. She'd never ruin the surprise." Jesse patted Beca on the arm before he was surrounded by several of the old Treblemakers who immediately started hugging him. Beca waved at them as she made her way to the DJ booth. She queued up another hours worth of music before returning to the party. For Aubrey and Jesse, Beca was the obvious choice to DJ their wedding reception, and Beca seized the chance to do it. She made her way to Aubrey and pulled the blonde into a hug. "Congrats again Aubrey!" She said, grinning at her friend. Aubrey hadn't stopped beaming all day and right now was no exception. Chloe had wandered off when Beca came over, much to the brunette's confusion. "Is she mad at me?"

"Apparently you acted weird when Chloe mentioned marriage earlier." Aubrey said, still smiling.

"Ah, well I can fix that." Beca said with a wink. Aubrey squealed excitedly and pulled Beca into another hug. When they broke apart Beca swallowed slightly and took Aubrey's hand. "I just wanted to say 'Bree, that you look beautiful today. And that I've known Jesse pretty much my whole life and I never thought he would find a girl good enough for him. And then he met you. And I'm proud to call you my sister."

"Beca." Was all Aubrey could say before she started crying. "Chloe is lucky she has you." She said finally.

"I'm the lucky one." Beca said, squeezing Aubrey's hand before letting it go. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and do something." Beca made her way through the crowd on the dance floor, looking for her girlfriend. She spotted her sitting at a table, nursing a drink. "Hey, can we go for a walk?" Beca said when she reached her. Chloe nodded, gulping the last of her champagne. Beca held out her hand to Chloe but the redhead didn't take it. "You're mad at me." Beca said when they were away from the noise of the party.

"You know what, Beca, I am." Chloe said, her voice a little slurred. "I get that commitment scares you. I know that your parents divorced and then your dad and Sheila divorced last year and the thought of marriage freaks you out a bit. I get that. But we've been together for four years Becs. Four years, and whenever we try and talk about the future you get all closed off and weird. I love you but I need to... Why the fuck are you smiling right now?!" Chloe shouted, annoyed at the grin on Beca's face.

"Are you done?" Beca asked. Chloe looked furious and normally Beca would have been terrified. Chloe didn't trust herself to speak so gave her a nod. "So after my brother died, I thought I'd never be able to love anyone as much as I loved him. And even if I met someone I could love that much that I wouldn't let myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to bare the pain of them leaving. Because I knew they would leave eventually. But then I met you and you changed my world in a couple of months, strike that, a couple of weeks. And I fell in love with you harder and faster than anything I had ever experienced." Beca was crying now. "Remember that night when you carried me into the hospital at 3am? You stayed with me for almost four hours, never complaining, never letting go of my hand, not even sleeping when I did. I knew then I was going to marry you because I finally, finally accepted that you'd never leave me." Beca said, tears making tracks down her cheeks. She saw the same ones running down Chloe's. "But it's me, so obviously I got scared. I kept putting it off." Beca paused, taking a few steadying breaths. She wanted her voice to be steady and at the minute it was shaking with adrenaline and emotion. "The day Jesse bought his ring for Aubrey, I got one too." Beca took Chloe's hands in her own. "Squeeze once for yes, twice for no." Beca said softly. "Chloe Beale, will you marry me?" Chloe choked out a sound that was a mixture of a cry, a laugh and a sob. She squeezed Beca's hands once, hard. Beca cried out a laugh too and threw her arms around Chloe's neck, kissing her now fiancé. She pulled a box from her bag and slipped the ring onto Chloe's finger. "I love you so much Chlo."

**_Five years later_**

Beca and Chloe Mitchell walked hand in hand along the beach. Their shoes in their bag, their jeans rolled up to their knees, their daughter toddling along happily in front of them. Every so often Beca would squeeze Chloe's hand, and the redhead would always squeeze back. A gesture that had meant so many things to the girls. It meant yes. It meant I need you. It meant thank you. It meant a million more things. But at this moment, walking along the beach, almost five years into their marriage, the gesture meant one thing. It meant, I love you.


End file.
